


Even a Coward Has Limits

by Snodroppen_prastkragge



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Author Is Not Religious, Episode: e01 The Even Chance | The Duel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge
Summary: Horatio is being punished for his fight with Simpson, he can't help but wonder what he did to deserve this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Even a Coward Has Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not religious so the portrayal of Horatios belifes may be incorrect but I did my best.  
> Englisg is not my first language

Horatio had always been a solitary child,his father used to fret over him, not wanting him to spend all his days inside. Perhaps he had brought this upon himself by choosing books and solitary over his fellow men. Perhaps Simpson knew that there was something queer about him and that this was God's divine punishment. But what had his fellow midshipmen done then. What had they done that was so sinful that they deserved this. 

Horatio was awakened from his thoughts as a fresh bout of water hit his stinging face. The rain had been going on for hours, penetrating his clothing and making him wet to the bones. The tightly bound rope, tied by Simpson of course, stopped his blood from flowing into his hands and feet making them numb. Some of the hands snickered at him as they walked past, no doubt taking joy in his humiliation. 

His father was expecting a letter from him. He had mourned over Horatio's choice of career, wanting him to at least be a ships surgeon. He would no doubt demand him to leave the vessel if Horatio spoke the truth but lying is a sin. The world seemed to be closing in on Horatio, doors closing, tide rising. No matter how he turned it he would be dammed. If he spoke the truth his childhood dreams would be shattered but was joy in this life more important than joy in the next one?

Clayton has let him down, he was most certainly not allowed to do so but Horatio's fingers had started to gain a blue colour and he did not dare to risk him hanging there for another second. The lad was dripping with water, some of the other midshipmen glared as puddles formed below him. He felt angers surge through him when he saw the cuts from the rope on Horatio's wrists. He had heard Simpson brag about it but he couldn’t believe that he had done it. How he wanted to wring Simpson head but the thought left him as quickly as it had come, he was nothing but a coward. That was truth both he a Simpson could agree on. But as he looked at the shivering Horatio he was struck by another thought, even cowards could be pushed to far.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or requests you can find me on tumblr under [Not-another-alien](https://not-another-alien.tumblr.com/)


End file.
